rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Recovering
''Recovering ''is the 14th episode of the second season of Battle of Blood Gulch. It was written by Zwd 20:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC). Plot Swanson bit his tounge while Maddox reached down with several pliers, then pushed them gently into his chest, pulling out one of the bullets. "Jeeze!" Swanson cried, "can't you use some anesthetic or something." Maddox grinned, then replied, "Anesthetic's a limited rescourse, at least until Command sends us some. I do have some methane, want some?" "You have meth?" "Of course not! I was just kidding, take a joke." "You're a riot, Maddox." "Why thank you." "And... there!" Maddox stood up, wiping sweat of his forehead, "You're all done. Now, if you can run along, I need ot get back to Sam. I managed to bandage him up and get the bullets out, but he's still having a hard fight." ------------------------------------------- Killgrave lead Clay through several doors and hallways. Clay was starting to wonder when it would end when they reached a small door labeled "Captain." Killgrave pushed it open, and walked in, walking to the other side of a foldout desk. He took a seat behind it, while Clay sat down in front of it. "So." Killgrave said, the one-syllable word containing thousands of threats. "So?" Clay asked, his hands crossed, defensive. "You tried to kill a teammate!" Killgrave burst out, his rage apparent. "He's not a teammate! He's a dirty Blue, and he implanted an AI in Templar!" "Oh, give me a break! Maddox said that Templar inplanted in in himself!" "What if he's lying?" "He's not!" "Clay, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" "I know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You just think you're so superior because you're the captain, and you're scared that Song's going to overthrow you!" "How do you know that?! He's never given any indication of such a thing! You're just being an idiot, like usual, so SHUT UP!" "I know because I'm planning on doing it myself! You're a incomptetant leader who only does what you want, and nothing else! You wouldn't save one of us if it meant you would die to, and you're just so superior ''because you escaped from a killer like a coward! You make us sick!" Killgrave stayed silent at Clay's outburst. He looked down, spotting a small picture of him and his friends at Sidewinder before Wyoming attacked. He had had some great times with them... but they were all gone now... all gone. "Get out." he said quietly. Clay, looked up, shocked. Killgrave's only response was to put up a finger, pointing at the door. He silently got up and got out, just as Killgrave said. Killgrave sighed and picked up the picture. If only he could take that back... but the past was the past, and nothing could ever change. ------------------------------------------------- Clay grumbled as he stormed out of the room. ''I'll show them, ''he thought, visions of them all (minus Alexa) broken and headless flew through his head, ''I'll show them ALL! He ran into his room, reached for the small phone that he kept. He had seen the advertisments on TV and had originally thought nothing of them, but now, it was time for drastic action. He dialed a number, waited for a short amount of time. "Hello?" he said, "yes, I'd like to order some hacks. Yes, I have the neccessary paperwork..." Category:Battle of Blood Gulch